Nothing
by Roseinthestars457
Summary: Angst phan Christmas fic. Rated T to be safe


**Warnings: Major Character Death (Sorry in advance guys, I'm just good at angst fics, I made myself cry reading this)**

 **A/N: This is my first fully written out and published dan and phil/phan fanfiction so... I hope you enjoy!**

Dan stared at the camera. It seemed to look back at him, mocking him. He did a quick scan of the room. He had everything he needed to make a video, but something was wrong.

He looked down at his bedspread, and it hit him. This video should be filmed in Phil's room. He grabbed the camera and light, dragging them over to Phil's room.

He stood in the doorway, staring at Phil's bedspread. He felt a lump in his throat, and the blue and green started to merge together as Dan's eyes welled up.

He took a shaky breath, and continued dragging the camera and light. He set them up, and softly sat down on Phil's bed, upsetting the thin layer of dust that had settled there.

He glanced down at it, and found the nightmare of a memory washing over him again.

 _It was Christmas morning. They had decided to spend this Christmas together, as they had only been a couple for a few months._

 _They had already opened up their presents, and has been making some Christmas pancakes. They were about to start when they realized they were out of syrup._

 _Phil volunteered to run to Tesco, while Dan stayed and got the rest of the ingredients ready._

 _Dan was fine with it, so Phil ran out while Dan started digging through the pantry._

 _About half an hour later, Dan realized Phil still wasn't back yet._

 _But it was pretty icy and windy outside, with a steady stream of snow coming down, so he figured it was just a little hard to get through the snow. By then he had pulled all of the ingredients out, so e ust started playing some Skyrim._

 _After finishing a couple levels, Dan checked the clock and discovered it has been over two hours. Now he was really starting to worry. He checked his phone to see if he had missed anything, but there was nothing._

 _Dan grabbed his coat, keys, and phone and left a note in the apartment saying he's headed to Tesco in case Phil came back while he was gone._

 _Dan walked out of the building, and immediately shivered against the icy wind blowing snow everywhere._

 _Man, he really hoped Phil was okay._

 _He started walking down the sidewalk and was walking past an alleyway when something caught his eye on the corner of his eye._

 _There was a figure in the alley on the ground, but their shoes…. He recognized the shoes._

 _Dan jogged over to the figure. And realized it was a body._

 _Phil's body._

 _The entire universe seemed to collapse as Dan fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, his breath coming out in ragged sobs, his hands fumbled at Phil's wrist, trying to find a pulse. There was none._

 _He clutched the body, screamed Phil's name, shouted at him to stay with him, but there was nothing.._

 _Nothing._

Dan came out of the memory, his hand wrapped around Phil's bedspread in a tight fist, crying tears that he didn't know he had left.

He took another shaky breath, and turned to face the camera. He gathered whatever energy he had left, and hit start.

"Hey internet," he said, his voice hoarse, "so, I have something to tell you guys. You won't like it. See, the thing is, Phil was walking to Tesco a week ago, and he was grabbed from an alleyway, mugged, and…" Dan felt the next word hitch in his throat. He still hadn't said it "killed. Phil is dead. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but for the past week I've been crying my eyes out, screaming until I was hoarse, and just trying to come to terms with it. After all, me and Phil had just gotten together a few months ago."

Tears were really streaming down his face now. He felt his breathing begin to become ragged again.

He took a deep breath, and continued, "Anyways, I'm going to stop doing YouTube because it's too hard. I'm sorry guys, I really am. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

And with that note, Dan stopped the camera. He uploaded it to both his and Phil's channels, not even bothering to edit it, and simply titling it "News".

Fifteen minutes later, Dan stood in front of the alleyway.

He walked over to the spot where he'd found Phil's body. He looked at it, searching for any emotions he had left.

He found nothing.

Nothing.


End file.
